


There's a freedom in death...

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom L (Death Note), Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Death Note Kink Meme, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, I love that film so much, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Interview With the Vampire, L and Light are vampires, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Rimming, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Yagami Light, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Totally AU, Tumblr Prompt fic. Light is a Demon who falls in love with a mortal. He watches over the strange human called Lost for years before he makes him an offer he can't refuse... Inspired by the last movie I watched: Interview with a vampire 😈





	1. The turning

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write a fic based on the last movie I watched. That was 'Interview with a Vampire' I ❤ that film so much for it's dark blatantly homoerotic undertones and its campy goreyness.
> 
> So, enjoy this strange, dark weirdness! It was oddly satisfying to write a fic so different from my others and I may write a few chapters to this exploring L and Light as vampires (cos why not? Lol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is nearly seventeen and wants to die. A demon who is infatuated with him grants his wish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gory death, Pedophilia, Altar sex and thoughts of Suicide. 
> 
> Oh yes, it's all going on in this fic 😱

When L Lawliet was born his parents were horrified. They hadn't planned for another mouth to feed. L's mother hadn't even been aware she was pregnant and so L had been an unwanted and unwelcome surprise.

She had seven children. She had borne them and known when she had conceived them and so, they were wanted. L was an anomaly and therefore not a welcome addition to the impoverished Lawliet family. She'd given him the name 'Lost' or L for short, and closed her heart to him. 

In the fourteenth century, such unwanted and unwelcome surprises often found themselves gifted to monasteries and the church. This was how L Lawliet found himself growing up behind the walls of a monastery in Wiltshire, after his mother had placed him on the steps. 

Tucked into his swaddling clothes had been a simple wooden plaque with the word 'Lost' and the monks had no choice but to take the baby in. It was a bitter winter, and it was obvious to them this child was not wanted. 

Lost grew into a sharp little boy. He knew before he was five years old that he was an unwanted child, despite what the older, kinder monks said. 

It didn't hurt him as much as it should of. As a child, L had been content with his lot. L had his books and he liked the quiet of the monastery. He tried not to think of his family at all, because he reasoned there was little point in thinking of people who had given him away like a stray dog. They didn't want him so in turn he taught himself to not want them… even if, in the dark of the night, he often would weep and wish to be held and loved like wanted children were… 

In the day, he would become bolder, harder and less afraid. If he was to be an unwanted child, so be it. He would just have to pave his own way. The monks were always marvelling at how intelligent he was. As the years passed and L grew from a sad eyed little boy to a pensively silent teenager their astonishment grew with him. As did other, darker desires… 

L rarely spoke. He carried himself with a reserved and dignified grace as he suffered through the monotony of a life of a ward of the monastery and other tortures that happened at night. He was a pretty boy and the monks, pious though they may have pretended to be, noticed. 

The abuse started when he was nine. He had been too young to fully understand but that had not made the pain any less. As the years passed L was kept on at the monastery, to the outside world, just another ward. To the monks… a plaything. 

'Life is just utter drudgery. I shouldn't have even been born in the first place…' 

Such were the thoughts of L Lawliet. Years passed slowly. He read books, he learned and he listened. But he didn't really feel alive. Locked away from the world behind heavy stonewalls, L would often wonder what would happen if they suddenly tumbled down. 

Would they fall on him and grant him blissful oblivion from living a life he didn't want… or, would he be bold enough to step through them and into the unknown? 

L sighed and marked the page in yet his latest book. Above him birds tittered and carvorted in a bright blue sky. L watched them with a piercing longing. 

L wished he was a bird. If he was, he reckoned he would be bold enough to fly over the walls and into the unknown. Anything had to be better than pretending to pray to a god he did not believe in (for how could there be a God, when he did not show him his 'infinite love' and stop the pain?!) Anything had to be better than the fumbled gropes and piercing, wrenching pain as he was violated by people regarded as 'above' such earthly things. 

L shuddered as he felt eyes on him and hung his head. He had no one to turn to and nowhere to go. He had tried to fight, but all he had earned was bruises and his books being taken from him. L was all but a prisoner in the monastery. He refused to commit to a life of religious servitude, but was condemned to it anyway. 

He'd tried to escape, but each attempt had been thwarted. With no money, no name and no family, he had little chance of forging a new life for himself. Not to mention those high walls were impossibly high… 

Yes, perhaps it would just be better to have the walls fall on him instead… 

An idea flashed in his mind and L climbed to his feet. It was not a new idea, for he had thought about it many times, but this time he was filled with a fiery conviction. He felt no fear. He walked to the kitchens and stole a knife. It was dulled with use but it would do the job. 

Tomorrow he would be seventeen years old, and in L's opinion, he had been alive seventeen years too long. 

He thought of the dark desire for death that accompanied him through long nights curled up in pain and misery. 

He wasn't sure what had changed, but he finally felt bold enough to take it. 

Because there was a freedom in death...

**********************

Light Yagami examined his sharp, angular cheekbones in a steel tankard of beer he did not want. All around him people laughed, made bawdy jokes and wasted their already worthless lives drinking and gambling. Light had found himself in the middle of a cesspit of degeneracy and he loved it. It was glorious! The serving wenches were giving the eye, and of course he encouraged it with a slow, devastating smile that had the girl's hearts racing with desire. 

He had just turned 400 years old, which meant he was finally deemed old enough to journey to Earth and tempt souls to damnation. Having come from a long line of esteemed Incubus and Vampires, Light knew what was expected of him. He would enthral and destroy as many humans as he possibly could. If he did well and impressed the council of elders, he would be granted more time to walk and play amongst the mortals. His rank would be elevated and, eventually, eternal life would be his. Light was determined to be young and beautiful and to live forever. He had a zest for life that seemed out of place in a demon, but all those who behold him couldn't help but admire his spirit.

Light took his lessons seriously. He watched over the mortals and studied them intently. They were, after all, his prey. He found himself with a peculiar interest in their religious establishments. Seeing humans debase themselves simply by giving in to their human nature and baser instincts and then pretend to be pious was always something that amused him. Light supposed it was because he had a healthy appreciation of irony. 

He had come across a very peculiar soul indeed as he researched the Konatary Monastery in Wiltshire. 

The boy had the words L Lawliet, and more intriguingly, 'Lost', above his head and numbers which didn't make sense. Light agonized over them for days, both delighted and frustrated when he failed to solve the puzzle of the little boys numbers. 

Eventually his Father told him what they meant. The reason his numbers read the same from front to back was because he was destined to be the one who brought his life to a close. Light was thrilled yet saddened. His Lost was destined to kill himself? He didn't want that! He wanted things a Demon should never want from a mortal, but Light refused to deny himself anything. He had decided that day that as soon as he was free to roam amongst the mortals he would be the one to both save and damn L Lawliet. 

Since he had found him, Light had dedicated years to watching the little boy from afar. L Lawliet, or Lost, as Light thought of him, possessed a singular brilliance that made Light yearn to possess him. His soul was tarnished and tainted with darkness, but it shone with a beautiful innocence too. Light found him beguiling. As he grew from a boy to a teenager, Light decided that Lost would make an ideal companion for him. He could not resist one already full of sorrow and apathy but still sweet and innocent enough to prove a challenge to him. The abuse the boy tried to suffer stoically through made Light's blood boil. Even to Demons, children were not seen as sexual beings to exploit. The fact that these 'Holy Men' had no such reservations set his teeth on edge. 

'Your seventeenth birthday is the day after my own, L. I will come for you and stop you from taking your own life. I will give you a new life by my side' Light had vowed. 

And here he was, on Earth and determined to fulfill that vow. He loved Lost, and he would move heaven and earth to claim him. 

Light smirked as he glanced around the tavern. Whores, drunkards and starving souls who already looked half dead… 

A wench pressed herself against his arm and Light raised an eyebrow. He could have Agnes Barrows bent over a table and he doubted anyone would blink an eye. 

Which made the entire prospect *dull*

"Can I get yer another drink, handsome?"

Light smiled and shook his head. He wasn't interested in drinking their lukewarm piss that passed for a drink. He was here for information that would lead him to his beloved. 

"No, thank you" he amped up his smile and watched the girl practically swoon. "I was wondering… the local Monastery. How does one get admitted? I have a message for a friar there but alas I have lost my letter of introduction so I cannot just enter…"

'Mainly because I'm a demon, but you don't need to know that' Light thought as the girl simpered over his plight. 

"You're a messenger, Sir?" She crooned. Light tried not to turn her nose up at her stench as she sat next to him. Sweat. Beer. Salt. The girl wouldn't see the next winter. Death hung over her shoulders, unseen by all except the monsters whose eyes could see such dark omens. 

Light's eyes flashed red as he stared at the space above her head. All demons, be they purebloods or hybrids such as he, could see when a mortal was destined to die. Their lifespans literally hovered over their heads, like a clock silently counting down to zero. 

"I am, and I have a message of vital importance from Rome that must be passed on as soon as possible" Light dipped his head, working the charm just a little. He focused on her and her eyes turned smokey with arousal as he used his allure on her. "Do you know of anyone who can assist me in writing such a letter of introduction? Someone of note and character?"

'You're a whore, which means you basically know of everyone in this village. If I am to find someone who can get me into that monastery, it is you, Dear Agnus' Light thought as the girl pondered over his request. 

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but… I have a regular… patron who could assist you… "

"Go on" Light smiled, just a hint of fang showing through, "I won't tell a soul. I swear"

In minutes he had the name of the Parish Warden who could write him the letter he needed. Light thanked Agnus and left the enthralled girl staring after him longingly. 

He didn't have much time. He needed to get in that monastery by tonight, or he would lose the soul he so coveted forever! He couldn't bare the thought of an eternity without his sweet Lost by his side. His father and mother had mocked his love and dedication to the mortal, but Light knew he would prove them wrong. There was a darkness and a strength to L that made him a fit candidate for turning. Light would offer him the freedom he had always wanted. 

He tracked down the Parish Warden and charmed him into writing the letter of introduction he needed without so much as breaking a sweat. 

The sun was setting as Light made his way towards the monastery. He banged on the heavy oak door and handed over his letter. He was admitted at once, and Light had to grin as he was led through the labyrinth of corridors. These sheep had just let a wolf through their doors! 

'Foolish, blind wretches. I am going to destroy the lot of you!' Light thought with glee. He was brought before a senior monk and smiled politely. He waited until the doors were closed behind the others before he lunged at the monk and slammed him against the wall, fangs bared and eyes shining red with malice. 

"Where is Lost?!"

"Demon!" The monk whimpered, eyes bulging out of his head. Light laughed sardonically as the man voided his bladder. 

"You're correct, I am a Demon and so are you. Yes, Brother Francis, I know all about your penchant for scared little boys. That is one of the reasons I am here. It is Lost's seventeenth birthday and I am going to give him the gift of vengeance. Now. Where is he?!"

The monk gibbered out L's location and begged to be spared. Light sank his teeth into his neck and ripped his throat out with one snarling bite. 

He stepped over the Monk's twitching body and made his way to the cells… 

The candles flickered as he passed and Light extinguished them with a flick of his hand. He stopped outside of a simple wooden door that had the number 8 painted onto it. 

8\. It signified death and rebirth. Light grinned. He always did have a fondness for irony.

As he stood outside of his door his senses were awash with pleasure. He could smell him. His scent was intoxicating. Rain, roses and the tang of salt all humans seemed to possess. 

Light concentrated his power on the flimsy door and it splintered apart in seconds. L jumped in fright and the knife he had been holding to his wrist clattered to the stone floor. 

L's eyes were huge as he stared at the being ('He cannot be human. Humans don't have red eyes or fangs like that' L's shocked mind had tried to reason)

"Lost" Light purred, stepping closer to the frozen human. L shivered as the being's voice washed over him. It made him tremble with longing. He had no idea why, but he wasn't frightened of his visitor. He sensed no malice (towards him, anyway) from him. 

"What… are you?" L whispered. His eyes darted from the knife and then to the tall, handsome being that was prowling towards him with a feline grace, "Why are you here?"

"I am a Vampiric Incubus and I've come to grant you your heart's desire" Light whispered, lips parting in a wickedly seductive smile. 

"... And what is my heart's desire?" L asked in a hushed whisper. He tried to process what was happening but found himself failing. He had a Demon stood before him. He wasn't sure what was more troubling, the actual presence of a demon or his lack of fear… 

"Freedom… " 

L watched as Light bent and picked up the knife. He twirled it in his hand before suddenly turning on his heel throwing it. L's eyes widened as he saw the knife embed itself into the man who was coming down the stairs to rape him. 

"...Freedom. Immortality. A chance to live a life beyond these walls. I can grant it, Lost, but you have to *want* it… Really want it" Light returned his gaze to L, his eyes smoldering as L stared, transfixed, as the monk twitched on the ground. 

"I want it" L decided, that fierce longing welling up inside him once again. Light smiled as L's numbers suddenly began to shimmer and then vanish. It was a sign Lost could be turned. Lost could become his fledgling… 

"Well then, Lost, come to me. If you want to live then first you must die"

L stepped forward, his breath heavy and his blood roaring in his ears. A part of himself was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't. He felt like he was being pulled closer and closer to the sun. He was either about to be burnt up or reborn. 

He found he didn't much care about the outcome. Light's arms welcomed him and L instinctively wrapped his arms around Light's back.

'He's so warm and beautiful' L thought drowsily as Light ran his fingers through his hair. L watched through lidded eyes as Light dipped his head and nuzzled his neck. 

He felt like he was falling through time itself when those sharp fangs pierced his neck. He clutched at Light tightly with each gentle *pull* of his lifeforce, his blood, from his body. 

L relaxed in Light's hold as he felt himself grow weaker. His legs gave out completely but Light tightened his grip around his waist and shpulders to compensate. A dull roaring echoed in his ears mixed in with a languid, sluggish beating noise. His dying heart. 

"Lost" the Demon's voice sounded far away. L struggled to open his eyes. He was just too tired and warm. He wanted to sleep… 

L felt something pressed to his mouth. 'A wrist?'

"Lost, you are caught between life and death. Drink from me and you will be reborn. Do it quickly!"

L tentatively lapped at the wrist. His taste buds exploded as Light's blood entered his mouth. He was gripped by a sudden hunger and reached blindly for the wrist to feed from it. Light chuckled indulgently and assisted L to lay down on his bed. He straddled him and pressed his wrist to his mouth and guided L's hands to hold onto it. 

"That's it" Light soothed as L finally latched on and began to suck strongly, "Drink deeply, L, this is your dark communion, hahaha" Light giggled as he thought back to the times he'd watched L take communion. L had looked bored to tears and angry by the ridiculous ceremony. Not so now, L was drinking from him with utter relish, small sounds of pleasure escaping him with each mouthful. 

L moaned and continued to suck, each mouthful of warm, salty blood invigorating him. Light's sardonic laughter thrilled him and colors swirled behind his eyes as his heart began to beat frantically. 

"Enough" Light gently prized L away from his wound. "That is enough for now, Lost. Lay down quietly and wait for death. I will be right beside you, don't be afraid. There's freedom in death, remember?"

Once again, L tried to open his eyes but failed. He felt the lumpy mattress dip as Light lay next to him. Light slipped his arms around him and L shuddered in his embrace. He was suddenly so cold and yet he felt no fear. He felt at peace. 

"You are dying now, Lost. It must happen to us all, but do not fear, You will awaken once again and when you do I will teach you how to hunt. How does Monk blood sound?"

L did not hear the question, for his mortal body was dying. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened as his heart stilled in his chest. Light smiled down at him tenderly as he watched the light fade from his eyes. L had willingly walked into death's embrace with no fear, and Light knew he would be richly rewarded for his bravery. 

"Shhh, Lost, sleep now" Light sighed softly. He wondered if this feeling of protectiveness would ever change or wane. He doubted it. He'd heard about bonds being forged that lasted the ages between makers and fledglings… He'd wanted such a bond, but had never deemed any mortal special enough. 

Until he had seen Lost, anyway. 

'You are going to wake up soon, my lovely one' Light pressed a kiss to cold lips and closed L's sightless eyes. 'And when you do… there will be hell to pay!'

Light sat back and waited for the moon to rise. As it's silvery light spilled in through the window, L's chest heaved and his eyes shot open. 

Light found himself lost in the merucial silver. The bond between he and his fledgling flared to life and Light felt a deep sense of peace run through him. This was *right* Lost had always been his! 

"Welcome back, Lost" Light smiled as L slowly turned his head and looked around the room. He dimly remembered being reborn too. Everything looked different through the eyes of an immortal. He gave L the space he needed to come to grips with his new reality and waited patiently until L's gaze finally settled on him. 

"Light" L's soft voice rang like bells in Light's mind.  
"I feel alive!" His voice was soft and full of rapture as he beamed at his maker. "Thank you, Light!"

Light smiled, his cold heart beating a little faster. "Do you feel free?" This was about more than turning L and claiming his soul to the dark. Rank didn't even matter now either. He genuinely wanted to make his human (ex-human, Light reminded himself) happy. Besides, he and L would become the scurge of humanity together... He would give L an eternity to secure his vengeance against the world that had wronged him. 

The thought made him breathless with anticipation. A million nights with Lost by his side. There was nothing they couldn't do together! 

L climbed to his feet and let out a laugh. This cell that had once been his prison was suddenly meaningless. His vision was sharp. He could *hear* the heartbeats of the rats scurring around. The night was beautiful and he was more alive than he had ever been before. Death had set him free, and he was filled with a ravenous desire to run into the night and climb over those walls. Light chuckled as L grabbed his hand and led him to the great hall. 

"I'll feel free when each and everyone here is dead" L's eyes shone with excitement and fury, "You promised me you would carry out vengeance, Sire"

Light felt a flare of arousal hit him at L's use of his title. He could feel the bond between them as strong and bright as a supernova. It was a heady feeling. 

"And so I will" Light made the door shatter into pieces with a flick of his wrist. Screams errupted from the monks as Light took L's hand and led him into the hall. The dying notes of hymnes hung in the air, intermingled with screams, and L thought the sound was beautifully haunting. 

"Lost!" 

L grabbed the nearest person he could and, going on pure instinct, sank his fangs into his neck. Light looked on proudly as L drained the man dry in several fierce gulps. L dropped the corpse to the floor, cheeks flushed and eyes shinning. 

"Lost, you are so beautiful" Light sighed, overcome with tenderness . He pulled L to him and cupped his ass, delighted at the hisses of outrage that sprang up all around him as he plundered L's mouth. 

"Light" L whispered when they finally parted, "I want you to kill everyone in here and fuck me on the Altar"

Light wondered what kind of magic his fledgling possessed that could make him, an Incubus, caught in his spell... 

"Oh, Darling, that sounds like a *wonderful* idea" Light purred, his eyes glowing red as he called upon his power. Candles suddenly flew from their holders and, aided by Light's power, the pews and monks burst into flames. 

Light and Lost stood side by side as they relished the screams of panic and fear that echoed through the room as monks slowly roasted alive. The flames could not hurt them. Light led L to the altar and laid him upon it like a sacrifice. 

L sighed as he felt Light's lips claim his. He wasn't afriad of this. He wasn't afriad of anything anymore. As men screamed and died all around them, Light stripped his tattered clothing from him, drowned him in kisses then pushed into his body. L cried out as pleasure coursed through him. There was no pain. There was just bliss as Light mouthed at his neck and thrusted smoothly and sensually in and out of him. L knocked the heavy golden cross onto the floor as he writhed in pleasure his senses reeled and he clawed at Light's back in frenzy as the thrusts increased. 

"Light! Light! Light!" L chanted, his voice breaking with passion as he felt that thrusting cock smash into his prostate over and over again. Light's thrusts were growing increasingly erratic as he defiled L on the altar. L moaned lewdly and spread his legs, eager to feel Light even deeper inside him. 

"Come for me" Light growled and bit into L's neck. L howled and arched in ecstasy as his release shot out from him, almost in obediance. The screams of the dying and the smell of roasted flesh hightened the experience, and L sobbed anew when he felt Light sieze against him and then a rush of warmth deep inside. 

"Yeesss" Light hissed, his body thrumming with energy as he fed of L's sexual energy and L fed from his. They slumped together and panted for breath as the screams finally died down around them. 

"I want you again" Light whispered against L's lips. "I want you always"

"Then take me again. Take me forever" L whispered back, before pulling Light closer and squeezing his body around the still hard cock within him. Light groaned and surged forward, hips moving as they lost themselves to passion once again.

They fucked another two times on the Altar before L and Light were ready to leave the burnt out shell of the monestory. Corpses, charred and blackened, littered the ground and L felt peace for the first time in his life as he walked over them. 

They were all nothing but memories now. Soon to be nothing but ash and dust. 

"Ready to start your new life?" Light held him close as they surveyed the devastation one last time. L knew he would carry these images, the smell of candlewax and roasting flesh in his heart and mind for the rest of his very long life. 

L took a deep breath before smiling and nodding his head. 

They stepped through the rubble of the crumbling walls and L clutched Light's hand tightly as he walked into the soft embrace of the night. 

Free at last.


	2. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his escape from the Monastery, Light teaches L how to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dark and Gothic and creepy and I LOVE it ❤
> 
> Warnings: reflections on past abuse and some sweet sweet murder. 
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing more chapters for this fic tbh, but I've recieved such nice feedback and after reading some Anne Rice I felt inspired to write more VampyL and VampyLight. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me feedback, I need it like these two need blood 😂

"Where are we going? What should we do?" Lost was excrubiant as he stared up at the moon and inhaled the sweet scent of dew-soaked grass of the meadow. The burnt out shell of the monastery glowed behind them, like a blazing beacon of vengeance that illuminated his path onwards. He was naked, and the cool night air felt wonderful on his skin. With each step he took it felt like he was being caressed. 

"We need to find you some decent clothes, Lost" Light chuckled, "As much as *I* don't mind the view, I won't tolerate others seeing you naked. There is a tavern nearby. I want you to meet me round the back of it in thirty minutes. I will deliver you some new clothes and a meal"

L smiled at his Sire and stepped closer to him. There was still so much he didn't understand, and so much he wanted to do, but he knew Light would guide him. Light had come to him and rescued him and he would show his gratitude by obeying his Sire in every way. 

"I will wait for you" L agreed, hand drifting up to stroke Light's face. He looked more like an angel than a demon in L's opinion. Those razor-sharp cheekbones and those stunning amber eyes were heavenly. 

Light felt a deep contentment at L's obedience to him. Some fledglings were arrogant and reckless after their rebirth, and desired nothing more than to explore their dark new World on their own. It seemed his Lost was smarter than that. 

"I can smell them" L mumbled as they walked down the hill overlooking the village below, "Did I smell as bad as that?"

"Oh no" Light laughed. "You smell of rain and roses, My Love. I've adored you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You weren't like *them* Lost, you were special. I knew you were destined to become more than food for the worms"

L snorted at Light's summarization of human purpose. He still felt tied to humanity and probably always would in a way Light never would, or could, be. He had been human. He had lived amongst humans and experienced their fear and wonder of the world. 

"Darling, I don't think any less of you for being human" Light said gently, "If anything, it made you all the more tempting to me"

L smiled and linked his hand with Light's. "My dark savior" 

Light grinned at him, fangs flashing in the moonlight. Ahead of them were the soft glow of oil lamps and the scent of beer, blood and salt. 

"Thirty minutes" Light reminded, unable to resist sliding a hand down L's naked chest and curling his fingers around the flesh between L's legs. 

L shuddered and nodded his head, amazed at his bodies response to Light. Ever since he was a boy he had viewed lust as something evil and sinful, and it was little wonder, considering what had been done to him. Yet he didn't feel that way with Light. When Light touched him he felt scorched and exhilarated. The incubus had ensnared him, and L was more than willing to remain in his thrall. 

Light was everything to him. He'd been reborn into his world, and the bond between them was stronger than steel. He was Light's and Light was now his. 

Light released him and shot him a sultry smile before he walked swiftly towards the tavern. L hung back and walked through the treeline. He estimated it was around ten o'clock, and that meant there was still a few farm hands and labourers milling around. Most where on their way home after a hard days work, but some of them were heading towards the tavern to pour their wages down their throats. 

Having spent his mortal life locked up in a monastery, Lost found it fascinating to watch the comings and goings of these normal village folk. He settled beneath a tree, just outside the rear of the tavern, and listened to the sounds of the night rise up around him. Crickets chirped and the muffled laughter of wenches and men inside the tavern drifted through the still night air. 

L found himself entranced by the scent of blood, and so much of it, closeby. He willed himself to be patient. Light had said he would bring his meal to him, and L knew he had much to learn before he could hunt for himself. One day he would be as adept as Light was in ensnaring his prey. 

L licked his lips, the taste of that monk's blood and Light's tongue still lingering. He supposed he could survive by himself, he could just grab humans, overpower them and feast on them, but where was the fun in that? Where was the *skill?*

L lifted his head as he heard the door open. He watched Light lead a handsome young man out into the darkness. The lad looked awed and blissful when Light dipped his head and kissed the bare skin of his throat. 

'Could I do that? I am a Vampire, not an incubus hybrid like Light' L wondered as he inched closer. Light had the boy pushed up against a tree and was kissing him demandingly. The boy's hands scrambled for purchase and sank into the soft amber of Light's hair. 

L felt no jealousy, for Light was calling out to him through their bond and bidding him closer. It was time for his first lesson. 

L walked on the balls of his feet, careful not to make a sound as he approached. Light pulled away from the wet kiss and smiled sweetly down at the merchants son. He'd picked him for two reasons. Firstly, he had a delicate prettiness to him that he liked the look of. Srcondally, and more importantly, the boy was wearing nice clothes. His L deserved to wear such nice clothing, and needed them. He wasn't going to have his fledgling journeying to London in just his bare skin. The boy's clothes would do until they arrived at London. Then he would swathe L in all the silks and velvet he could ever want. L was his prince, so he would be dressed as such. 

"Matthew" Light breathed softly, "You're trembling. Are you frightened?" 

"Y-yes" the boy stammered in a strangled voice, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Light raised an eyebrow mockingly. He had felt the boys desire for him the second he'd made eye contact. He'd barely even had to lure him in. The boy was as desperate for him as a bitch in heat. "I can. You want me. You can have me, but you have to take off your clothes first, Little one. Fold them neatly"

The boy hurried to obey. His shaking hands skimmed down his shirt, undoing each button carefully. He folded each garment carefully until he was standing before Light, a blush on his boyish cheeks as his cock rose between his legs. 

"Nice" Light nodded, encircling the boy like a stalking cat, "Don't you think, Lost?"

The boy whimpered as L slipped out of the shadows. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the silver eyes gazing back at him. 

"He's very pretty Sire" L mumbled, a finger curling in his mouth as he smelt the delicious scent of blood. 

"And what do you think of my friend, Matthew?" Light purred, enjoying the game immensely. 

"He's so Beautiful… Like the moon" Matthew uttered, feeling drawn to the dark haired boy watching him in silence. 

"Well done, Lost. You have a natural allure." Light praised as Matthew, like a lamb to the slaughter, slowly approached his fledgling. "I think it is your eyes. Keep staring at him and command him to do something. Kneel, present his neck. Will him to obey you"

L never let up his stare as he willed the boy to fall on his knees before him. The boy made a choked whimper, as if some part of him knew he was being toyed with, and fell to the ground. 

Light was reminded of a cat toying with a cornered mouse as L experimented on the boy. He willed him to raise his arms. He willed him to eat a handful of grass. 

"Good. You will need to learn to ensnare from a distance, of course, but for now, you are doing wonderfully. Just as I knew you would" Light wrapped his arm around L's waist and stroked the pale skin. It glowed with an ethereal beauty in the moonlight, and Light was nearly as mesmerized as the poor mortal kneeling before them, looking up at them through dazed hazel eyes. 

"I just grabbed the monk. Do I do the same with this one?" L asked quietly, his bloodlust rising as a flush of color filled the boy's cheeks. That blood would soon be running down his throat… 

"No, Beautiful. Any demon can do that. I want you to excel at the art of seduction and *true* hunting. I want you to walk back ten paces and will this boy to come to *you*. Don't worry if you lose control of him, I will subdue him for you"

L nodded and willed the boy to *stay*. He walked swiftly into the treeline and stopped once he had counted ten paces. He smiled in triumph as the boy, now shivering and confused, remained where he knelt. The boy's eyes occasionally flashed with fear. Part of him knew he was in mortal danger. The beings were talking about him like he was their prey, and although he understood their words, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped by his desire for them. 

"Come to me" L ordered, a thrill shooting through him as the boy lurched to his feet. A few faltering steps, and then the boy jerked to his right, eyes wide and a scream on his lips. Light swiftly stepped in and immobilized him with one sweep of his Golden-Red gaze. 

"Stay!" Light barked at the human before turning a soft and thoughtful gaze to L. L was doing exceptionally well, but it was inevitable that his control would waver. He didn't want to push L too hard, he was after all a newborn, but he knew brilliance when he saw it. L had the potential to be just as skilled as he was. 

"Concentrate on maintaining control, Lost. Listen to his heartbeat and focus yourself on him. He is weak. He is your prey. *Make* him come to you" Light lectured. 

L took a deep, steadying breath and narrowed his eyes at the boy. 

"You will come to me!" L said the words slowly and carefully, ears picking up each beat of the frightened mortals heart. 

Light stepped back and nodded in satisfaction as young Matthew Wills stumbled towards death. His heart beat faster with each step he took. He was hyperventilating with fear. 

"Good. Very good. When he is within reach, will him to embrace you and bear his neck. Blood gained from such an enthrallment always tastes the sweetest"

L felt his mouth water. He always did have a fondness for sweets… 

"When will I be able to command them with just my mind, like you can do?"

"Can you see the name and numbers above his head?"

L squinted. He could see fuzzy outlines of something but no discernable name or number. He shook his head at Light. 

"You are newborn, Lost. These things take time, Sweetheart. You're eyes will come and you will be able to command with your mind, I promise you. For now, concentrate on each lesson I am providing for you"

Light hadn't meant to sound too chastising, he was thrilled by L's thirst for knowledge, but L hung his head at the perceived rebuke like a scolded puppy. 

"Yes, Sire" 

Matthew was standing before him and L smiled at those hazy eyes blinking up at him. The boy was petite, even shorter than he was (which was saying something since L stood at a not so lofty 5'8) and he looked so fragile in the moonlight. 

So breakable. 

L opened his arms and the boy stepped into them. L was struck by how warm his skin felt against him. Had he truly been so warm once?

Matthew closed his eyes and his lips parted. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. L watched as the boy tilted his head and offered his neck.

"You know what to do. Bite deep and decide if you wish to kill him. Listen to his heart, You will know when you've drained him to the point of death. Some of our kind only drink enough to satisfy their immediate need and not to kill"

L tilted his head thoughtfully. "What would you like me to do?"

Light didn't have to answer, his sinister smile told L what he wanted to know.

L wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and bared his fangs. The boy quivered but didn't fight back. He simply couldn't fight back. 

Then L bit down hard, drawing forth his blood and going for the kill. 

'Beautiful. Simply beautiful' Light leaned against a tree and drank in the sight before him. The boy was half dead already, slumped like a ragdoll in L's arms as L drank down pint after pint of blood. 'Fledglings are always so greedy. He will need to drink a few times a day until he develops his eyes…'

Light grinned in anticipation. Most Fledglings acquired their ability to see the names and numbers of humans after their first month of turning. That meant he had plenty of time to teach his fledgling the finer arts of the hunt. Lost was a natural when it came to drawing people in and Light relished the opportunity to nurture his fledgling. In a months time, L would be a skillful killer in his own right… 

A meaty thud sounded and it brought Light out of his thoughts. The boy was ashen, sightless eyes glinting dully in the moonlight. 

"Silly pup, we don't just leave our trash on the ground" Light tutted, a playful smile on his face as he approached. "The humans can't know of us, Sweetheart. They can suspect we exist and they can fear what they can't understand but we cannot *show* ourselves to them. Well, only if we desire to turn them"

L nodded thoughtfully and stared down at the corpse. "Sire, I'm the first you've turned. Will you turn anyone else?" 

Light picked up on his fledglings insecurity at once. Those who sired multiple fledgelings often found themselves in the middle of such insecurities as their fledglings vied for position and affection from them. It was the reason why most Demons turned only a few *worthy* humans. Light's father had sired two fledglings in his thousand years of existence. His mother just one. Light had been taught long ago about the consequences of turning too many humans. 

"No, my love. I wanted you and I chose you. You will be my only fledgling" Light said with certainty. "You are the only one"

L smiled and it looked almost sweet, expect for the blood that stained his lips and mouth. The village bill chimed eleven and Light knew their time was growing short. The tavern closed at midnight and those who had an early start would be starting to leave soon. 

"Stay here and get dressed. I will deal with the body" 

L nodded and wiped his mouth. He stepped over the body and pulled on his shirt. Light had chosen someone whose slender and petite physique was similar to his own, as the clothes fitted perfectly. Even the boots felt like they were meant for his feet. Once he was fully dressed, L lounged by the trees and waited for Light. 

It didn't take Light long to emerge from the trees. He smelled of damp earth and blood. L ached for him. 

"Bury them if you are near soft soil that is unlikely to be disturbed. I usually burn them though" Light clicked his fingers and a spark of flame shot out from his finger tip. "One of the perks of being part Incubus"

L giggled as he watched the flame dancing in the dark. Light, always thrilled to have an adoring audience, willed his entire body to go up in flames. 

L's jaw dropped as he gazed up into those sultry eyes. Encased in flames, Light looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

And Deadly. 

"That's amazing, Light" L breathed. He hesitated to reach out a hand but Light just nodded his head. 

"I will never harm you, Lost. You can touch me"

L reached his hand through the flames and cupped Light's face, wonder in his eyes as the fire licked at his skin. He only felt sweet warmth. 

"I love you, Light"

"I love you too, Lost" Light was about to draw L to him and ravish him when the rumble of carriage wheels caught his attention. They turned to watch as the carriage pulled up outside the tavern. That was probably the merchant looking for his dear departed boy. 

"Well, I believe that's our lift" Light chirped, "I was going to liberate some horses, but a carriage would be so much nicer, wouldn't it, my prince?"

L, who had always wanted to go in a carriage since he was a little boy, nodded eagerly. 

Light's eyes glowed in the moonlight as he picked up on L's thoughts. 

"My prince shall have his carriage. There is nothing you could ever want that you won't have, my Lost"

L pulled Light into his arms and held him tightly. "I have you. All I've ever wanted was to be loved"

Light rested his head utop L's and breathed in the scent of bloody roses. 

"I know, my darling, and you will be. I am going to love you *forever*... "


	3. A lesson in lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's training continues as he and Light head to London. Light shows L exactly what having an Incubus as a lover entails (Yup, Smut!)

L was astonished at Light's skill. He manipulated the humans into letting them into their carriage. He was charming as could be to the Merchant and his wife. They gibbered over him and offered them their finest wine and food. Light and L refused, having since eaten a meal much more to their taste, and settled back against the plush velvet seats. 

"This carriage is going to London" Light remarked as he examined his nails. The humans, enthralled by his beauty and power, hastily nodded their heads. 

They were originally planning on going to Manchester, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered more than pleasing the firey young man who had graced their carriage with his presence. 

L didn't interact with the mortals, but he didn't need to anyway. He knew as soon as they reached the outskirts of London Light would kill them. He was far more interested in watching and learning how Light controlled them anyway. Light looked so effortless as he sprawled out on the sofa, using only the power of his will to keep the humans in line. 

"Light, how long do you think it will take to get to London?" L asked quietly, the beginnings of a plan taking root in his mind. 

"A day I should imagine" Light shrugged lazily, "We have plenty of food on board and the shades will protect that delicate skin of yours from the sun. Plus, I'd very much like to enjoy spending some… quality time with you in the back of this carriage"

L grinned back at him. He knew what Light was saying. The humans were the food. The shades would be enough to protect him from being burnt and Light wanted to fuck him in the carraige. 

L shared his desire through their bond and flushed at the predatory gleam that lit up those stunning amber eyes. 

"Keep tempting me like that, my lovely one, and our journey will be delayed" Light warned silkily. 

"How?" L adopted a look of wide-eyed innocence as Light shifted closer to him. 

"Well. I'd end up eating our food to clear up some space then spending the rest of the day ravishing you. Means I would have to hunt you something for dinner too"

L shivered with longing. That sounded wonderful. 

Light flicked his eyes over to the blissfully unaware couple. Plump, well-fed and well dressed, they had the soft skin and round faces of people who'd long forgotten what being hungry was like. 

Light didn't need to feed daily, but since L did he decided he would indulge himself. Without a word of warning, Light yanked the woman to him and bit into her neck. Her husband uttered a yell before he too was silenced as L bit down on his neck. 

Light wasn't that hungry so he left the half-dead woman bleeding on the seat. His fledgling would probably finish her off. 

L had clambered onto the man's lap and Light grinned at how erotic it looked. L looked like a pretty whore sat on his wealthy patrons knee to ply his trade. Or he would have, if said patron hadn't been fully dressed and very *dead*

"You drink too fast" Light drawled in amusement. "Here, finish mine off too. I don't need as much as you do"

"Why do I need to drink more than you?" L, ever curious, asked. 

"Because you are very young and still developing. When you get to my age you will only need to feed once every three or four days too"

L flushed guiltily. He'd already fed three times since he'd been reborn! 

"You need it, Darling, and I can sense how much you want it" Light scooped up the half-dead woman and pressed her to L, "And we always take what we want"

L flashed a smile at his Sire before he jerked her head back and pierced his fangs into her neck. He wasn't as neat as Light was, but Light didn't seem to mind the odd blood splatter as he fledgling happily sucked the woman dry. 

L heard the heart stop and pushed the woman away from him. She landed in a heap on top of her husband. Now that one hunger had been sated he was in the grip of another. 

"I want to ride your cock" L breathed, his eyes dark with desire as he crawled to Light. Light shoved the dead man's head off the seats to make room for L. 

"Climb on board then. It's going to be a bumpy ride" Light warned with a grin. 

L giggled at the pun. The carriage was on open road now, the stones occasionally making the carriage wheels jerk. 

"I'll be fine. I will just need to hold on tightly" L shrugged out of his shirt and pounced. Light's arms wrapped around him as they shimmied out of their breeches as fast as they could. L paused, another question coming to mind. 

"Ask" Light laughed, charmed as always by L's curiosity. 

"Well. When… when some of *them* did it to me. Some of them used o-oil, and it made it less painful. Why don't we need to use it now?" L asked, his stomach churning at the sordied memories and searing pain he'd endured night after night. 

"Because you aren't human anymore, Love. You aren't as weak and frail as they are so it isn't needed. Unless you want me to use it, of course, and then I will"

L bit his lip and pressed closer to Light. "Which way do you prefer it?"

Light kissed L's neck, "When I fucked you on the Altar, did it feel 'dry'?"

L thought back to the slick wetness he felt in his body as Light plunged in and out of him. 

"No" he murmured, shivering as Light toyed with his cock. 

"That's Because as an Incubus, I make my own slick" Light purred. "It enhances your pleasure and mine. It's what makes us so irresistable" 

L groaned and crashed his mouth down upon Light's, opening his mouth for Light's tongue with a needy whine. 

"I want you, I want you so badly" L panted against Light's lips once the fiery kiss came too much to bear. 

"I'm not using my allure on you… would you like to feel what it's like when I do?" Light nipped at his lip, tongue snaking out to lap up the drop of blood that formed. "Think you can handle it, Lost?"

L answered him by straddling him and pushing back against the hardness straining up from Light's groin. 

"I know you can" Light whispered huskily, "I will make you scream with pleasure, L. I will make you come over and over and over again"

L sobbed as he felt what he could only describe as a *fire* ignited inside him. Every touch seemed so sensual. The feel of the velvet seats against his knees made him shudder. The air from the open window kissed down the skin of his back and he rocked against Light wantonly. 

"Feeling it?" Light's eyes were glowing red as he channeled his power, hands cupping L's ass and parting the cheeks. L sobbed his name when he felt Light tease his hole. 

"Yes! Oh god, fuck me, Light. I need you!"

Light chuckled and kissed L's cheek sweetly. "Beg me" he licked a wet trail up L's cheek to his ear and gently nibbled on the thin flesh. 

"Please! Please, Light! Please fuck me!"

Light closed his eyes in relish. It was always pleasant hearing his victims beg him to fuck them but hearing his Lost beg him was on another level. His cock throbbed with need and clear, slick lubricant seeped out to coat his cock in preparation to penetrate. 

"You are going to ride *me* remember? If you want my cock inside you so badly, My Love, then *take* it"

L whined as his cock rubbed against Light's stomach. He was smearing so much precome over those tight muscles. He reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around the thick cock he found waiting for him. He'd done it this way once before, when the monk who wanted to defile him was too old and decrepit to do much else but lay there. L pushed those thoughts out of his mind. They were all dead now and his Sire was anything but old and decrepit and *cruel*

Light loved him and he was so virile and beautiful… Light was his everything. 

"I will take it" L promised as he guided the tip of that large cock to the entrance to his body. He bore down and cried out at the sensation of his body stretching to accommodate such a wide, thick intrusion. If he was human there would be pain, but he found he could easily tolerate the faint burn as he eased himself down on Light's cock and took him in to the brim. 

"Good" Light hissed, nails digging into the flesh of L's ass as he jerked his hips, "Fucking good, you're so *tight!*"

L was mindless with lust and splayed his hands on Light's chest, thighs locked as he raised and lowered himself. He rode Light's cock slowly, his mouth seeking Light's for a kiss and finding it when Light reached out to him too. Light lazily rolled his hips, eyes locked on L's face as he amped up his power just a little bit. 

"Aaaahhhh! Light! Yes! Oh fuck!" L cried out harshly as he suddenly came, his ass clamping down around Light as his cock spurted his come over Light's stomach. He'd barely been moving! 

"I did warn you" Light chuckled as L shivered against his chest, "I haven't even *begun* with you yet, L"

"Oh god" L whimpered, the fire still burning within him. He felt insatiable as a fresh wave of slick filled up his insides. Light smirked at him in challenge. 

L shoved Light backwards so he was lying flat on his back and rode him in earnest, hips snapping back and forth as he used the new position to his advantage. 

"Ah! Ah! Light! Light, I can't stop it! I'm -"

Light, who had scarcely broken a sweat, watched as L shuddered through another blistering orgasam. 

L slumped against Light, feeling utterly dazed and thrumming with energy. Light had been holding back when he'd fucked him on the Altar. His Demon lover looked utterly unruffled as he grinned up at him. L felt his cock twitch and he knew then this was far from over. Light had promised to make him come over and over and over, hadn't he? 

"Enjoying yourself?" Light purred, stroking a hand up the sweat-slickened skin of L's back. 

"You're… you're addictive! I want you again" L moaned weakly, hips shifting to raise and lower on Light's cock. 

"I know I am" Light decided to take pity on L and began to thrust up into his hole. He angled for his prostate and snickered as L suddenly went ramrod stiff, his ass clenching around him as he came *again*

"Light! Oh fuck, Light!" L was openly sobbing with pleasure as he ground down against his cock. 

"I want to flip you over and fuck you senseless. I want you on your hands and knees like my bitch. I want you choking on my cock!" Light rammed himself inside L, each sentence punctuated with a ragged gasp and answered by moan of pleasure from L. 

"I want that! I want you! Fuck me however you want" L cried, legs parting wider so Light could fuck him as hard and fast as he wanted. Loud, squelching sounds rang out as Light rutted into L as fast as he could. 

"Do you know how many mortals have said those exact same words?" Light laughed breathlessly, the blood was roaring through his veins and each press inside L's body made his toes curl with bliss. He might enjoy teasing L, but his fledgling had no idea the effect he had on him either. L was just as addictive as far as Light was concerned. 

"I don't care about *them*" L quivered above him, thighs cramping with the effort of maintaining his splayed straddle over Light. "I want to make you come too!" He blurted out, thinking it was unfair for him to have all the pleasure. Light's smirk turned sly. L had no idea the pleasure he was receiving through their bond each time he made his lover come. 

"You are going to make me come but only when *I* want to. My endurance is much stronger than yours, L, and I haven't finished teaching you what it means to have an Incubus for a lover yet"

The carriage rocked, but impaled on Light's cock and gripped in an iron-tight hold, L barely moved an inch. Until Light wanted him to, that was. Light moved so fast L felt a wave of vertigo and when he opened his eyes Light was hovering over him, red-golden eyes flashing with equal parts amusement and lust at his shock. 

"Your legs are tiring and there are many different ways I want to have you. So much I want to teach you…" Light hoisted up L's legs and L automatically locked them around the small of Light's back. "Face to face. Your face buried in the cushions as I mount you. On your hands and knees. You're going to be my muse. Do you know how many sexual positions there are, Lost?"

L moaned out a 'No' as Light sank inside him once again. 

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

Outside of the carriage, the driver, deep in Light's thrall, continued to steer the carriage onwards towards London… 

*********†***********

Light hunted alone that night. As expected, he had completely exhausted L. If L had been human he would have been dead after one round with him. 

'Praise the Lord he isn't' Light thought smugly, eyes sweeping the small market place. This village was smaller than the one surrounding the monastery. Less choice, but needs must. L was going to wake up ravenously hungry, and he'd worked up quite an appetite himself! 

'Hmmm. Who to choose' Light ignored the children. They were not on the menu as far as he was concerned. He believed children were truly innocent creatures. Their innocence only lasted a little while, and it was something to be respected in Light's opinion. They'd become fair game when they were older. 

His eyes settled on two whores. They were lounging against the bakery and eyeing up the passing men, breasts thrust out and ratty shawls hanging low on their shoulders. 

Light bit back a sigh. He could smell that one of them was riddled with the pox. Her numbers were laughably low. She had just three months to live. Light turned his eyes from them, deciding that there were bound to be more pleasant options around the small fishing village. He and L were naturally immune to human trivialities such as plagues and poxes but that didn't mean he wanted to dine on contaminated meat. 

A farmer and his wife caught his eye. They were fairly young and smelt relatively healthy. The girls blood in particular smelt sweet, and his Lost did have a ravenous sweet tooth. 

'They'll do' Light pushed himself off the wall, friendly smile in place as he approached. 

"Hello… I'm afraid I'm a bit lost. My carriage has broken down near the bridge and I have no idea how to fix it"

He inserted, big, sad eyes, just for effect. The girl, predictably, melted and insisted her husband lend a hand. The man, equally as smitten (if not a bit confused at his sudden attraction to a *man*) gallantly offered to assist. 

"Thank you *so* much" Light breathed, a sweet smile on his face, "Please allow me to show you to the carriage. It isn't far and I assure you I will reward you handsomely for your help"

"Oh! There's no need, Sir, we are happy to help you" the girl trilled, her eyes wide and vacant as she fell under Light's spell. "We will do whatever it takes to help you"

"You're too kind" Light flashed her a smile, just a peek of fang showing. 'And it will get you killed' he thought maliciously. He hoped L was awake when he got back. He didn't want his precious fledglings food going cold. 

When he and his ill-fated companions did return it was to the sight of a fully nude L draining the coachman dry. 

'Oh, honestly, Lost' Light thought, a wry grin tugging at his lips. Fledglings couldn't behave themselves for two minutes! 

The girl tried to scream but that was cut short when Light ordered them to go and sit in the carriage. Scared and trembling like animals carted off to market, they climbed inside the carriage to await their deaths. 

"I'm sorry" L dropped the body and gave Light a sheepish smile. He could tell his Sire was more amused than angry. "I was hungry"

"So I see. It's a good thing I happen to know the way to London then, isn't it? Greedy little thing"

L blushed and gave Light a smile so sweet Light feared for his teeth. When Lost smiled like that, he had little dimples and Light was certain with a smile as sweet as that, Lost could be forgiven anything. 

"You're a growing boy" Light teased as he helped L climb down from the drivers carriage. He had meant it jokingly, but there was *hundreds* of years between them. He knew L intimately. He'd watched him grow up from a frightened six year old to a resigned and morbid teenager. L didn't know him yet, and though he could tell L's love and desire for him was genuine, he knew it would be quite some time before they stood on equal footing with one another. 

'No matter. I enjoy the role of teacher' Light thought as he led L back inside the carriage. 

"Light, you aren't too mad at me, are you?" L asked softly as Light lit up the paraffin lamps. 

"No" Light smiled indulgently, "You're learning, Lost, and to learn one must make mistakes. Now, Mr and Mrs Picket over there are going to need to be disposed off after we are done with them. As is our unfortunate driver. How are we going to do that?"

L pulled back the damask curtain and peered outside. The village was just within sight, but so was miles and miles of farmland. 

"We burn them"

Light smiled and nodded his head. 

The young couple whimpered in terror but were ignored as Light continued his lesson. 

"Being half Incubus, I can make fire, so it isn't a problem for me to dispose of the bodies that way. For you, however, it will be different. You will need to be more creative. I trust you know all about the flammable properties of oil lamps?"

L plucked a sconce off the gilded wall of the carriage and twirled it, watching the light catch in the heavy glass. 

"A little alcohol and one of these is all you need. Only use this method of disposal when you are in a rural or secluded place" Light cautioned, "Rivers work well, by the time their found they are usually too putrified for anyone to recognise them"

L reached out a hand and pulled Light into a kiss. 

"Thank you for teaching me, Light. You're truly good"

"I'm anything but" Light grinned lopsidedly, "But thank you. Now. The girl is yours, her blood is sweeter. I prefer saltier beveradges" Light bared his fangs at the man. 

"No! No! Please!"

Light ignored the pleas and wrapped a hand around the man's wrist, pinning him to the spot. 

The girl whimpered as L approached and sat next to her. She was quite striking really. She had sandy hair and soft green eyes. 

"Don't look them in the eye for too long, some of them are capable of breaking the thrall and will plead for their lives. It's fun to play with them, but don't leave it too long before you kill them" Light advised as he ripped open the man's shirt collar. 

L nodded his head and gently took the girl's head in his hands. He tilted her neck and nuzzled the smooth skin of her throat. He dragged his fangs down her skin and felt her shiver beneath him. 

'I am sorry, sweet girl, but I'm a creature of the night now' L thought before he bore down and bit hard. Her blood tasted as sweet as Light said it would and he drew in mouthful after mouthful, gulping her life force down with the greed of a newly turned Vampire. 

"Remember to pull away when the heart stops. Dead blood will make you feel sick" Light called over. He hadn't fed yet, he was more interested in the man's coat. For a farmer, it was rather nice. Perhaps he'd recycle it. 

"Mmmhmm" L mumbled around the girl's throat. Her gasps were weak and wheezy now and he could feel her body shutting down. He listened to her dull and sluggish heart beat, had two more gulps, and pulled away. She slumped to the floor like a doll, eyes wide and glassy as they gazed up at him. 

"Nicely done" Light praised. He freed the man of his coat and placed it to one side. "Watch this"

L scooted over to him and sat by his side, eyes wide with interest as Light picked up the man's wrist. 

"We can feed from here too, but we don't get as much blood as from the jugular. Can you remember much about when I turned you?"

L thought back to that night. How it was only four nights ago was beyond him, it felt like he had lived a thousand life times since then. 

"You gave me your wrist to feed from" L said slowly. 

"Yes. If I wanted to turn this man I would drain him to the point of death and then offer him my wrist. He would have to *want* to be turned though, it doesn't just work on any old mortal. That's why I had to be certain you longed for death when I came to you. Most of them are too stupid or too craven to accept the Dark Gift"

"The Dark Gift" L tasted the words on his tongue, "That's a beautiful way of describing it, Light. Is that what our kind call it?"

"Yes. When you are more mature and have developed your eyes I will take you to see some of our kind" Light smiled ruefully. Perhaps he had gotten a bit distracted by sex, because there was still a lot of important stuff he had to teach his Fledgling about Vampire Lore. 

L nodded, his eyes shining with devotion and trust in Light. Light dropped the man's wrist and shoved his head back. He bit down into his neck, fangs neatly sliding into his skin and tearing his vein open in one harsh jerk. Light drank down the blood oozing from the wound, the artery hemorrhage and filled his mouth with the sweet/salty elixir he craved.Light finally deposited his trash on the floor of the carriage. Light wiped his mouth and let out a satisfied sigh. 

"I'm afraid since you offed the driver we are going to have to drive to London ourselves"

L sighed. 'Damn it. I wanted him to do that thing with his tongue again'

"But before that, it's time to get rid of this lot" Light nudged the dead woman's head with the tip of his boot. 

"Of course" Even though he was feeling sleepy and sated, L wanted to prove how devoted he was to his Sire. He climbed to his feet and took the sconce with him. 

They each dragged a body outside and pulled them away from the horses. They didn't want to spook them. 

"That clearing near the start of the woods will do nicely" Light slung the dead man's body over his shoulder like a sake of potatoes and marched over to the clearing. L scooped up the dead girl and followed Light to the clearing. He set about pouring brandy on the corpses whilst Light returned for the coachman. L threw the glass down and watched as the flames eagerly spread out over the bodies. It devoured them in seconds, the alcohol causing the fire to spread rapidly. 

Light surveyed his efforts and gave him a pleased nod. He dumped the coachman on top of the burning pile of bodies and patted the dead man's head. Fire erupted from beneath his palm and soon the scent of roasting flesh filled the air. 

L and Light sat before their impromptu bonfire and breathed in the sweet night air. The stars twinkled like jewels above them and L cuddled up close to Light. Due to the recentness of his turning, he still found the cold. Light draped the farmers coat over L's shoulders and shared his body heat. 

"Light, I had an idea earlier" L said softly, "It's something I want to do but… I won't do it if you don't want me to. I'd never do anything… Well, not *intentionally* anyway, you didn't want me to do"

Light pressed a kiss to midnight hair. "Tell me what you want, Lost"

"I want to track down my family and kill my mother and father" L's steely eyes were like ice as he stared at the flickering flames before them. "I want to make them suffer for what they did to me. They abandoned me to that hell without a second thought. I want to look in their eyes and tell them who I am. *what* I am, before I kill them"

Light was delighted at the prospect and promised to find out where the Lawliet's lived as soon as they arrived in London. Although the city was teeming with humans, Light knew it would be relatively easy to track down L's family. He knew from his own research they lived in one of the slums and that L had many brothers and sisters. Light told him this, wondering if L would want to kill them too. 

"No" L shook his head, "They have done nothing deserving of death and they are my siblings, even if they do not know it. Their lives will be hard enough without my parents to nurture them. Perhaps they will be taken in by the church too… god I hope not…"

"Are you going to let these concerns stop you from achieving your vengeance?" Light asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from those soft lips. 

"No. If we want something we take it" L flashed him a dark smile. 

'Good. He's learning' Light leaned in for a kiss and pulled L into his lap. L responded with fever and soon Light was pushing inside that velvet heat once again, L's pleasured cries echoing through the air. 

They made love slowly under the stars, dazzled by the play of firelight on each others skin. Light moved sinuously, rocking into L slowly and deeply, holding back his power and punctuating his thrusts with searing kisses.

"You're mine, Lost" Light whispered into his ear. The words seemed to reberberare through L's body as he clung to Light's shoulders tightly. Light lifted his hips and pierced him deeper. 

L could only moan 'Yes' over and over again until he felt Light seize inside him and a flood of warmth fill him. Then Light was pulling out of him and flipping him on his stomach, draped over him as he trailed his tongue teasingly down the ridges of his spine. 

"Yes, I'm going to do that thing with my tongue" Light teased as he picked up on L's thoughts along their bond. "You lay back and scream for me, Lost. Scream for me and feel nothing but pleasure because you will *never* be hurt again, my darling, I promise you"

L blinked back tears and shuddered as he felt Light's tongue drag down the crack of his ass. When that nubile muscle lapped at him he could do nothing else but throw his head back and follow Light's orders.

He screamed.


	4. London, London...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Light arrive in London and are treated to a macabre spectacle as well as embroiled in a ploy to eliminate the problem of rogue vampires sweeping across the city...

L, who had spent his formative years (and his entire life, for that matter) locked up behind high walls of a monastery, was startled by the hustle and bustle of London. 

Wherever he looked there was activity. A peddler screaming out his wares, a washerwoman scrubbing linen in the street and carriages rumbling by on their way to the financial district. 

"What do you think of London, Love?" Light purred as he nuzzled L's neck. He could sense his Fledglings awe and his wide eyes and racing breath made him seem so delightfully human once again. 

"It's so busy! There are humans *everywhere*" L laughed as he watched a group of nobles flock close together, pomerandors close to their noses to protect their delicate senses from the stink of shit, coal and fumes that clogged the streets. 

"Yes, Lost, London is an ideal hunting ground" Light's eyes flashed red as he idyly picked out a few targets he and L might be interested in. Despite the numerous options, finding healthy blood in London could sometimes prove a challenge. Those nobles were of particular interest to Light. He always did like drinking refined blood. 

L seemed content to just sit and watch the hive of activity around him, so Light indulged him and sat by his side. Light chuckled to himself as he saw the gallows being scrubbed down and a bustle of activity in the central square. There was an execution today. That would explain the ripples of excitement he felt from the passing humans. For such cowardly creatures who would do anything to preserve their own lives they sure did like their executions! 

"What's happening?" L whispered as he pointed towards a black robed man inspecting the gallows. Light giggled as he noticed the block being pulled out. He hadn't seen a good hanging, drawing and quartering in years!

"Well, Darling, it seems some human has been particularly naughty and is going to provide the good people of London with a free show"

L suddenly realised what the gallows, block and fire pit meant. Someone was due to be executed for treason. He'd read about the King's grisly punishment, of course, but he never thought it would be something he would get to witness. He felt both thrilled and faintly sick at the prospect. 

"People are selling pies and flowers" L whispered with disbelief coloring his tone, "It's like a festival!"

"Hmm. I suppose it is in some ways. A festival of death" Light chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lost's shoulders, "Do you want to stay and watch?"

L hesitated. He did, but he was also feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of people filling the square. Before long the row of benches they had taken refuge on would be jam-packed as well. 

"Don't worry, I will be right next to you" Light soothed. His Lost wasn't used to crowds, but he would teach him that humans were not to be feared. Humans were food, and their swelling numbers were only a good thing for Vampires. A veritable buffet swelled the streets of London, and Light wanted L to have his pick of the lot of them. 

"Okay" L pressed back against Light and kissed his neck. Light smiled indulgently at the disbelieving stares and mutters L's actions provoked. He was so innocent he didn't yet understand humans and their narrow minded views of what was considered 'normal'. If any of them dared to openly say something to his love he would incinerate them on the spot. 

The hair on the back of Light's neck prickled and he glanced around. There was another Vampire present, an old and powerful one at that. Light obviously knew there was a high likelihood of meeting another Vampire whilst they were in London, but his instincts screamed at him to protect his fledgling all the same. Vampires were unpredictable and territorial. His presence in London would be tolerated due to his pedigree and family name, but until L gained his eyes and was formally accepted into a coven, he was vulnerable and open to attack. 

"Stay close to me, Lost, and join the crowd" Light pulled L to his feet. L stayed close and glanced around, picking up on Light's nervousness. 

"What's the matter?" L whispered as the crowds began to gather. Light could feel the beings eyes on him but he wasn't worried about that. He was more than a match for any vampire, regardless of age or experience. What he was concerned about was Lost. As a recently turned Fledgling he was vulnerable to attack. Some ancient vampires looked down their noses at the young and would even kill them to eliminate completion, as well as for sport. 

'I will destroy anyone who so much as touches a hair on his head' Light vowed as he scanned the crowd. A touch to his mind alerted him to the fact this Vampire was neither friend nor foe. He'd never met him before but he had heard of him. Cornelius, a vampire made in Roman times and who had picked off the inhabitants of Londinium ever since. 

"Light, I feel funny. I'm dizzy" L leaned against him, eyes wide as he clutched at his head. 

*Come and show yourself and get the fuck out of my fledgling's mind!* Light snarled mentally, drawing L aside and away from the crowds. It seemed he would have to confront this potential threat head on. The further back they went the stronger the beings presence became. Light narrowed his eyes at the dark cloaked figure lounging against a tree. 

"L, stay close. Say nothing to this Vampire and do *not* meet his eyes. He's tried to access your mind but I've blocked him. If you look at him directly he will be able to read you"

"Does he want to kill me?" L whispered, his heart pounding with each step they took. The Vampire was waiting for them, a thin smile on his lips. 

"I don't know, his intentions are not clear. He appears to be studying us but don't worry, I will not let him hurt you, Darling. Just do as I say"

"I will" L wished he could hold Light's hand, but Light was walking ahead of him and putting himself in between L and the Vampire next to the tree. 

"Hello" Light smiled pleasantly, a hint of fang and malice piercing through his pleasant tone. "You must be Cornelius. My father told me about you. Why don't you come over here and speak to me?"

The hulking figure moved forward, humans hurrying to get out of his way. L pressed close to Light's back and kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. The very air around him seemed to sizzle with power. Light didn't seem afraid of him, but Light was wary and protective of him. 

"Light Yagami" the older vampire smiled and held out a hand, "I've heard about you also. I'm surprised you have sired a fledgling so young, what are you? Just 400?"

L felt a burning curiosity and was tempted to lift his eyes to look at the Vampire. Lights warning and the tension in his shoulders kept him from doing so. 

"I knew Lost was mine the second I saw him, and I do not believe there is a law that dictates when a Vampire can Sire a Fledgling. He is under my protection and bonded to me" Light said quietly as he reached for the Vampire's hand. "I would also appreciate it if in the future you did not try and invade his mind. He has only been turned for four weeks and he is not used to such things yet"

L swallowed thickly when he felt that heavy gaze land on him once again. He pressed closer to Light in nervousness. 

"He's an obedient one. Unlike so many of the newly turned. I've killed many Fledglings, you know" Cornelius gave Light a knowing look as if he expected him to understand why he had been doing so. 

Light let out a low growl of warning. "You will not be killing this one, Elder. I may not be as old as you but I have demon blood in my veins too" Light spat. The fire in the pit danced erratically as it fed of Light's power. It was a deliberate show of strength and the elder vampire acknowledged it with a wry smile. For a pup, Light Yagami was powerful. Even he would not meddle with him unless absolutely necessary. It was Light's power and his curiosity over the delicate, gray eyed fledgling he had with him, which had drawn him out in the first place. He hoped Light Yagami would use his power to aid him in his quest to eliminate the filth polluting London. 

"I sensed your protectiveness over him and was merely curious. My apologies, Light, I was trying to find out more about him and ascertain that he is a strong Fledgling. I see now there is a strong bond between you. That is just as well, London has become dangerous even for our kind lately. I mean you no harm, young one, you can look at me"

L shook his head. "My Sire told me not to look at you and until he says otherwise I will not" his voice wavered but he stood firm, remaining as still as a statue behind Light. 

The elder laughed a low, rich sound and Light smiled proudly as he sensed Cornelius's approval. The guarded aggression he sensed from the other Vampire faded away, replaced by respect and curiosity. 

"You are indeed fortunate to have such a loyal and obedient Fledgling. There was another reason I wished to speak to you. The Fledglings I have killed recently are all newly made by a band of rogue Vampires who do not belong to any set coven. The problem of renegade Vampires is spreading across the city. That is why I reached out to you. I thought you knew about it, Light, given who you are…"

Light shrugged his shoulders indolently, "Lost and I have been out in the country these last few weeks. News had not reached me of these renegades, but then London is not my set territory" Light's eyes gleamed at the elder, "Is this your clumsy attempt at asking for my help to thin the numbers whilst I am here?" 

Light was irritated he had not been informed of the developments, but then again he had dedicated the last twelve years of his life watching over L and remaining close to the monastery and biding his time. He hadn't been in London for over a decade so it made sense, he was out of the loop a little. 'Still, Sayu or one of the others could have bloody informed me about it' Light thought in irritation. They all joked about his 'love affair' and obsession with Lost and that was why they probably hadn't thought to inform him. They'd assumed (rightly) he was too busy watching over his human. 

Cornelius smirked and nodded his head. "I suppose it is. The cycle of death cannot continue. Too many mortals are being killed and in such a blatantly ameautur fashion. Tales of creatures that drink blood and drain people dry are spreading through the city. The fledglings being born are not even disposing of the bodies properly and these renegades are half mad from their overuse of the dark gift. It is my responsibility to safeguard London and our kind by eliminating the threat and I was hoping Souichiro Yagami's son would assist me in this"

L listened to the conversation in silence and tried to wrap his head around what the elders were saying. Light had told him a typical vampire only sired one or two fledglings in a lifetime and that bestowing the dark gift too many times turned some to madness . If there were a group of half-mad vampires rampaging around London they had to be stopped. L knew his Sire would want to step in to help. 

"Light, I think it would be a good idea if you helped out. We can… save what we were going to do until later" L said cautiously, "This is more important"

Light turned to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "More important than your vengeance, Sweetheart?"

"Yes" L met his eyes and smiled at him, "You told me humans cannot know about us. These vampires are acting recklessly and it endangers all of us. Of course you have to help Cornelius rid the city of them first"

"Hmm, I am indeed jealous of such a sweet fledgling" Cornelius commented. "Tell him to look upon me. On my honor no harm will come to your fledgling, Light. I will inform the covens that the fledgling Lost Lawliet is of sound mind and good breeding. He will be accepted as one of us formally when he gains his eyes"

"You may look at him, Darling" Light stepped away and L immediately looked up. Light knew the Vampire was a being of his word and he sensed no threat to his Fledgling from him.

L stared at the ancient being and the elder stared back. The elders face was haggard and his green eyes faintly glowed in the smoggy air. He had a timeless air around him. 

"Hello, Cornelius" L cleared his throat. "I'm Lost"

"Hello, Lost. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Cornelius dipped his head in recognition, "It is also a pleasure to meet a new Fledgling who appears to have his wits about him. Your loyalty and obedience to your Sire is admirable indeed. Please consider me at your service. If there is anything you are confused about or something you would like to know about your new race, do ask me. There are few that are older or more experienced than I"

L glanced at Light. If he had any questions he always asked his Sire. Would Light be offended if he asked Cornelius questions too? 

Light shook his head and placed his hand on L's shoulder to reassure him. "There is a lot you can learn from him, Lost, and I suspect we will be in London for a few weeks. I would encourage you to ask questions, you know that"

L brightened and looked between his Sire and the Roman Vampire. He felt safe as they smiled at him. Perhaps he was now the safest Fledgling in the entire city of London. 

The beating of drums startled him and L turned to watch as the condemned was dragged out onto the makeshift stage. 

"Ah yes, a fine day for an execution" Cornelius drawled. 

"What has he done to warrent such a death?" L asked softly, aware of the swelling crowds as people jostled for a good vantage point. Light hooked his arm around L's waist and pulled him back out of the throngs way. L would be able to see everything that was happening even from such a distance anyway. His eyesight was vastly superior to humans. 

"He plotted to kill the king. Poison, I believe it was." Cornelius answered for him, "Very nearly got away with it as well. His death isn't going to be very pleasant, L, are you certain you wish to stay and watch it?"

L firmly nodded his head and returned his attention to the stage. The man's fate was being read out and the crowds were cheering and hackling him. Some were even throwing rotten cabbages at the bound man. 

The man was dragged to his feet after muttering a gibbered prayer for god to have mercy upon his soul. The crowds roared their approval as the noose was looped around his neck and he was forced up onto a stool. 

L flinched as the stool was suddenly kicked away from him. The man's eyes bulged and his body thrashed as he struggled to breath. The pie sellers were doing a roaring trade and the clink of coins being put into purses masked the dying man's desperate gasps for air. Soon it was time for the second stage of the execution, and what L had read in books did not prepare him for the bloody spectacle of ritualized disembowelment. 

"Ouch" Light snickered as the man's breeches were lowered and his penis cut off. "Bet he's longing for the quartering part now, huh?"

The man's piercing screams rang through the air and even the loud cheering of the crowd and the screech of seagulls could not diminish it. L unconsciously stepped closer to Light and felt calm sweep over him as Light's arms curled around his waist and held him steady. 

"You okay?" Light whispered into L's ear, his hot breath making him shiver. 

"Fine. This is sort of overwhelming" L mumbled in response, "I've never seen anything like this, Light"

"I suppose you wouldn't have" Cornelius replied, a musing tone to his voice, "There is a lot you have yet to see about the world we live in, Lost, and I believe one day you will realise that it is the humans who are the most monstrous of all"

L didn't know what to say to that. He's certainly thought similar thoughts, especially when the monks were abusing him, but he'd also always seen the light and good in the world. He was a killer of humans now yet he still felt a kinship to them as well. 

'Perhaps that is why I am finding this unsettling. I am in a sort of limbo. Until I develop my eyes and am accepted into Light's coven I am something of an outsider' L thought as he watched the wretch's suffering finally come to an end at the blade of an axe. 

"Lost"

L followed Light's finger to where it pointed. A boy, perhaps a year older than he was and strikingly similar to himself. He shared the same ebony hair and light gray eyes. L knew immediately he was staring at his brother. 

"Laurance Lawliet" Light murmured into his ear. "You're family are close"

L closed his eyes and tried to center himself. He was hungry and unsettled after watching the execution. It was not the time to be thinking of vengeance right now and he wished his siblings no harm. They could not be punished just because they were wanted and he was not. 

"I'm hungry" L replied, "Can we hunt?"

Cornelius and Light shared a fond look, both thinking how amusing it was the young were always so hungry. 

"Of course, Love. We need to find us a place to stay too"

"Ah, I believe I can be of assistance" Cornelius drew his hood over his head and motioned them to follow him. "I've recently liberated a fine waterfront townhouse from its previous occupiers. I have plenty of coin as well"

Light smiled brightly. "Good. I plan on spoiling Lost. He cannot walk around dressed as a merchant, now can he?"

Cornelius, who was attired in the dark robe and sturdy boots of a simple fisherman, snorted at the young Hybrid. "Of course not. The young and beautiful do so like to be dazzling. I will supply you with the coin you need and after we have fed we can hunt Fledglings"

"Without Lost" Light stipulated at once. "It will be dangerous since some of these renegades are deranged. I will not have his safety jeopardised"

L opened his mouth to protest that he wanted to go too, but swiftly closed it when Light looked at him. That intense amber gaze brooked no argument. 

"I will stay in the townhouse, Sire" L sighed, "I don't want to, but I won't disobey you, Light, I promise"

Light offered him a smile and ruffled his hair affectionately, "I know, Darling, but it is for your own safety. Now, I believe we need to get you fed"

L stayed between the two as they led him down narrow alleyways and side streets. It was something of a culture shock and he felt somewhat overwhelmed as new sights, sounds and smells assaulted his senses. 

The townhouses near the docks were only a short walk away and L found himself quite charmed by the smell of the fresh sea air. It was loud here too, but the sounds of bells and the cries of seagulls were more soothing than jarring. 

"I like it here" L smiled to Light, "Have you been here before?"

Light slipped his arm around L's waist and launched into the many exploits he had gotten up to around the dockyards of London. Corneilus went ahead to check in on the unfortunate former house owners while L and Light wandered through the house to explore. 

The sound of a woman shrieking shattered the silence and the demons shared a smile. 

It was dinner time!

After they had eaten and the bodies had been disposed off, Light sat Lost down and presented him with a ledger he had acquired (stolen) in it was listed the address of the Lawliet family. 

"Give Cornelius and I a few weeks to clear out London from the filth polluting it and then we will pay your dear family a visit" Light smiled darkly at him and L melted at the sight of it. 

"Yes, Sire" L sighed as Light pulled him into his arms. They curled up together and L found his mind drifting. It was hard to believe just three months ago he was languishing in that damned monastry. 

Now he had the world at his feet. He had a beautiful sire who adored him and he had vengance in his sights. 

L was no longer a frightened little boy. He would destroy his family for abandoning him and then he would follow Light along the long and winding road ahead of them. 

Because there truely was a freedom in Death...


End file.
